


Well Missed

by Jenniheart97 (pursuitsofreason)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitsofreason/pseuds/Jenniheart97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of work-related business, Louis Tomlinson-Styles is greeted back home with hugs, kisses, and a general feeling of fulfillment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Missed

“Papa”, the talkative three year perched on the counter asked, “Why are you makin’ dinner?”  
“Well Lace, so when Daddy gets home he won’t have to. He’s been pretty busy for the past week taking care you of you and Robbie all by himself and I thought, since I just got back today, that he would like dinner to be all ready when he gets home,” Louis Tomlinson-Styles answered to his blond-haired, blue-eyed daughter.  
“But Daddy says that you can’t cook,” Lacey responded simply.  
“Well, Daddy can sometimes be wrong,” Louis’ voice quieted before speaking again, “about a great deal of things.”  
Satisfied with the answer to her latest question—Lacey had entered her ‘question-phrase’ Louis had decided on the way home; the stream of questions had been endless since her Papa picked her up from nursery—Lacey continued: “Papa?”  
“Yes, love?”  
“When is Daddy and Robbie coming home?”  
“When ‘are’ sweetheart, and they should be home in a couple minutes. Why? Do you think they’re here?” Louis asked curiously, eager to see his husband and ‘baby’ boy.  
“No, I was just…” however, before Lacey could finish, she squealed and raised her arms to her father. “Papa, Papa! They’re here! They’re here! Up please! Let’s go!” With an enthusiastic ‘Ok!’ in response, the two headed towards the door connecting the garage to the house.  
“Lace? Lou? We’re home!” Louis heart began pogo-sticking as he and Lacey rushed towards Harry’s voice. Louis, with Lacey—who was squealing in delight at the high speeds at which her father carried her through the house—holding tightly to his striped shirt, put her down just before they rounded the corner into the coat room. After being placed on the ground, Lacey, who suffered from “spoiled-because-daddy-and-papa-are-home-at-this-time-of-day” syndrome, toddled quickly into the room.  
Louis, who rounded the corner slowly, took in the sight before him. Lacey, who had wrapped her small body around Harry’s waist, was smiling happily as he whispered little things in her ear. Suddenly, another voice sounded nearby. “Papa!” Robbie exclaimed upon entering the door, rushing towards one of his fathers.  
Louis, bending down to easily scoop up the seven year old, lifted him up and held him tight. Harry, looking away from their daughter, smiled brightly at his husband and son. “Hi buddy,” Louis spoke softly into the closest ear, rubbing his son’s back softly. “I’ve missed you. How’s school been? Were you helpful to Daddy while I’ve been gone?” Robbie nodded into the crook of Louis’ neck where, even as a baby, his head had always gravitated. Smiling, Louis turned his attention to Harry as he walked closer.  
“Hi,” he spoke softly to Harry.  
“Hey,” Harry responded.  
“I would kiss you right now, but I’m a little busy,” Louis remarked with a cheeky grin.  
“I’ve waited longer,” Harry replied simply, smiling.  
“You’re right. But I’ve changed my mind anyway.”  
And with that—although they did have their hands full—they quickly half crashed/half waltzed into one another, kissing deeply. Louis removed his hand from his son’s back to pull at the back of Harry’s much shorter and wispier curls, pulling him impossibly closer. The two kissed for what seemed like forever before Louis noticed the thumping on his shoulder and the kicking at his lower ribs, forcing him to pull away. Harry practically glowed.  
“It’s good to have you back,” Harry spoke quietly, his voice slightly cracked.  
“It’s good to be back. On another note, I have a question for you two,” Louis spoke, pointing back and forth between their two children. Both lifted their heads from their position on their respective father’s neck to listen. “Why am I always the one who gets kicked or thumped on when Daddy and I are kissing?”  
Lacey, pretending to not understand the question, put her head back into the crook of Harry’s neck. Robbie, on the other hand, looked sheepish.  
“Have something to say Robbie?” Louis began to run his hands down Robbie’s sides and Robbie froze up, removing his legs from around Louis’ waist to hop down. Rubbing someone’s sides in the Tomlinson-Styles household only meant one thing: tickles. Harry, quickly following suit, began to run his hands down Lacey’s sides tentatively. Lacey, knowing that she did not want to receive a ticklish torture but not big enough to hope down from her current height, squealed loudly and kicked a bit, signaling she needed to be put down. As soon as her feet hit the ground, her chubby legs broke into a toddle-filled run after her brother.  
“Should we follow them to the tickle-a-torium or…” Louis was cut off however, by another kiss, rougher than before. Instantly getting the message, Louis moved quickly to pull at Harry’s curls as Harry’s hands speedily migrated from Louis’ waist to his bum, squeezing tightly. Louis smiled more into the kiss, so Harry continued, pulling slightly at the cheeks to press a tentative finger near the hole. Louis jumped almost embarrassingly high and pulled away quickly: “but don’t do that. It’s been way too long for that kind of teasing before dinner. Which reminds me, dinner!” And with that, Louis swayed his hips towards the kitchen to pull various things off the stove.  
Harry, in turn, headed towards the living room. “Daddy,” a small voice whispered from behind the ‘Robbie’ chair as it was fondly known.  
Harry’s smile, which was nowadays a permanent fixture on his face, grew a little as he began to crawl on the ground; searching. “I wonder where Lacey is…” Harry wondered aloud after he heard a loud giggle.  
“Daddy!” a voice a little a louder and more sassy than before—“and you wonder if she is actually related to you Louis”—“I’m over here!”  
“Over where? I don’t see Lacey anywhere!” Harry spoke in an exaggerated tone. “Is she on the ceiling? Or sitting in Robbie’s chair? Or did she turn into a little mouse?” Even more giggles were heard as Harry intentionally turned the opposite direction from where Lacey hid and paused, pretending to contemplate where she could possibly be.  
As with every time hide and seek was played, Lacey hopped onto her father’s back, giggling even louder.  
“Gotchu!” She squealed, and Harry did not try to hide his smile: he still, after seven years of having children and more than twenty years of being with Louis—he paused his thoughts for a moment to contemplate how he could really have been with Louis for twenty years before continuing—could not believe how lucky he was. Yes, the two of them definitely had their ups and downs, but they, as their moms had always predicted, made it through. And now, on his knees in the living room for an entirely different reason than he would have been eight or nine years ago (ok, let’s be honest: for an entirely different reason than he had three weeks ago when his mum took the kids for the weekend), Harry felt that it was all worth it. And that feeling filled him with an overwhelming joy.  
Two different lovable voices pulled Harry from his thoughts: “Haz, Lace, dinner time!” and a “Giddy-up Daddy, giddy-up!” With both calling for movement, Harry continued to crawl across the floor, a lightweight three-year old on his back and a plan on how to get the kids into bed as quickly as possible forming in his head. Once the two got to the dining room which, for a room that was connected to the living room took quite a long time, Louis picked up Lacey from her throne on Harry’s back and carried her to the kitchen. Harry got up quickly, feeling just the slightest bit goofy.  
All through dinner, the two children talked constantly. Lacey asked the various questions—in the way that only a three-year-old can—she still had for her papa, while Robbie recited everything that’s happened in the school over the past week. Harry, from the opposite end of the table, smiled in a way that gave off two completely different messages: 1) a general sense of love and adoration and 2) a slight bit of sexual frustration.  
At the beginning of the dinner, which did not turn out as badly as some may have guessed, Louis was more than happy to smile back lovingly. However, as the stories being told became more repetitive and dinner became less interesting, Louis felt more and more inclined to place the smile from his husband in the second category.  
“Ok, is everyone done?’ Louis asked, nodding towards the dishes on the table. The two children nodded and both parents got up to begin to clear the table.  
“Lou, why don’t you get the kids ready for bed and I’ll clean up the dishes?” Harry suggested, hoping for a moment to calm his now erratic mind that was endlessly repeating the idea of Louis.  
“Ok, ok yea,” Lou responded, noticing the urgency in the Harry’s voice. “All right kiddos, up to get ready for bed.” Robbie nodded and began to head towards the stairs while Lacey remained seated, lifting up her arms.  
A short, slightly failed bath was given and stories were read. Kisses were received and ‘I love yous’ were spoken, and once Louis was done—after almost two hours of preparing for bed and thirty minutes after Harry had come up to say and kiss goodnight—he was beat. He was jetlagged, slightly hungry for something cooked by Harry (his dinner was fine, but Louis had yet to find cooking as satisfying as Harry’s), desperately horny, and really hoping that Harry would be done cleaning the dishes by now.  
As soon as he walked into their bedroom, Louis’ worries about Harry’s whereabouts vanished through the instantly locked door as a rough force pushed him against it. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and pushed the pair towards the bed as he ran his hands up and down Harry’s naked back.  
“I,” kiss, “missed,” kiss, “you,” kiss, “so much.” Harry spoke gruffly, pulling at Louis’ trousers, underwear, and shirt all at once.  
“Relax love, I’m right here.”  
The two halted their kissing once Harry’s knees fell back against the bed. Louis sat on Harry’s torso, pulling his shirt off before leaning back down to reconnect their lips. The two moved forward quickly, eager to finish what had started before dinner and also eager to finish before an untimely interruption by a certain three-year-old. Having small children, Harry and Louis had decided, was wonderful, yet also horrible: They love you unconditionally; they think you have all the answers; and they do the strangest, yet most adorable things. However, they constantly try to show their independence; they can be incredibly clingy (a lesson Harry and Louis learned while trying to please a four-year-old and a small baby that actually needed endless hours of attention); and, most importantly at that moment, they often having nightmares. Fortunately, no one came knocking at un-godly hours that night.  
Thankful for a night of uninterrupted sex, the two lay thoroughly sated an hour and two rounds later. Louis, despite his internal clock reading about 6:30 in the evening, felt incredibly tired. His eyes slowly began drifting shut.  
“Hm?” Louis prompted, unsure of what Harry had just mumbled. He hoped it was not something that would cause for him to use his brain, for his mind seemed more ready to sleep than to recall proper sentence structure.  
“Lily called me today. Said that the appointment went well. Said she was sad we had to miss it,” Harry mumbled slightly louder, head resting on Louis chest, hand carding through Louis’ hair.  
“Right. Baby in belly. Appointment today. Thought you were going?” Louis responded, still unable to form fully coherent sentences.  
“I was, but then I got busy. Recording took longer than expected and then my manager wanted to meet with me and—“  
“Oh?”  
“Yea, it’s nothing. They just wanted to add some more dates to my tour’s all,” Harry stumbled over the words, hesitant as to what Louis would think.  
“Well,” Louis paused for a moment, contemplating what to say. “That’s wonderful Harry. I’m glad that your solo career’s working out so well.” Harry looked up to Louis, leaning up for a kiss. Louis responded happily.  
“Now, back to the Lily’s appointment. Did you talk to her about it? Everything good?” Louis asked.  
“Yea, she and I talked for a while before I had to pick up Robbie. She said everything’s really great and that she’s really healthy. Her due date is—“  
“Wait, did you say she? Like as in the baby’s a girl?” Louis asked curiously.  
Harry replied with a smirk. “I guess you’ve just got girlie genes Lou.”  
Louis scowled at that, before quickly flipping Harry onto his back. “I,” kiss, “do not,” bite, “have,” kiss, “girly,” suck, “genes. And I’m more than happy to show you.” Harry only giggled before moving to kiss Louis again.  
Apparently, having Papa home brought only pleasant dreams that night, for round three also came uninterrupted. And afterwards, as round three had been much more tiring than the previous sessions, the two feel into a sleeping rhythm quickly. However, just before the two curled into one another for rest, Harry heard Louis’ voice, soft but sure.  
“Another girl? Really? I thought one sassy girl was enough.”  
Harry laughed before responding, “It’s gonna be fine Lou. We love Lacey and we’ll love this one. Whether she’s a total sass-master or a total sweet pea. She’ll be perfect. Just like Lacey and just like Robbie. Trust me.”  
Louis took a deep breath. “I love you,” he said.  
“I love you too Lou. Now go to sleep please, I can’t take anymore sex and I know that’s what us staying up would eventually lead to,” Louis laughed at that. “And besides, you want to get back on a normal sleep schedule. We only have a couple months with this one left.”  
Louis leaned his head back into Harry’s shoulder, groaning. “Don’t remind me. But fine, goodnight love. I love you, again.”  
Harry kissed the back of his husband’s head. “I love you too. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of head 'verse that I made up a little while ago and I was contemplating writing another story in this 'verse if I came up with an idea. Therefore, if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! Also, if you see any mistakes let me know and I do not own One Direction or anything related to One Direction except their second album, a calender, and a few of their songs from the first album.


End file.
